goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Lau the G
Laurence, better known as Lau the G, is the Founder of Raw Rap Records , a famous record label in Goat City. They have their own large building, where Lau the G works. He finds the best rappers in Goat City and signs them. Cuco is one of the people he's signed, and is his favorite employee. Apperance On his head, Lau the G usually wears a blue cap with a red brim, and a red bandanna. He also wears a blue fur coat and grayish black jeans. He wears blue and black Nike's. He has dark skin. He looks like he has black eyes, but up close, he actually has greyish-looking eyes. Lau the G's has a dark ceasar.. He has a cane he carries around, which is actually a hidden blade. He uses it in battle, and Cuco has thought him to use ki. So he uses it with his sword. When he is in his psycho state, his iris and pupils disappear,and his teeth seem longer. Personality Lau the G is always serious, especially with his music. He is completely dedicated to rap, as he always puts his speech into rhymes. But with his friends and family, he is calm. He puts a smile on his face every once in a while, when he is around his friends and family. When in his psycho state, he usually has no care and goes completely wild, seeming to enjoy people's pain and death. He has learned to control himself a bit, but he likes staying in this state. It makes him stronger, but it is still dangerous as he might snap out of knowhere. He seems to be pretty rude and arrogant. His rage increases when he's in this state, as it is triggered by it. Biography Laurence Johnson was born on January 4th, 1978. His father (Joe) abandoned him and his mother (Laurie) had to take care of him by herself. Things were tough for them, as they were very poor. Laurence was taken to many Public Schools, but soon dropped out in the middle of 8th grade. Laurie pressured him to go back to school, but he refused. Laurence had nothing to do around the house. His mother threatened to kick him out of the house if he didn't get a job. He lied about getting one. He decided to get a job of his choosing: Selling Drugs. He made thousands of dollars, and hid most of it. He helped pay the bills, and Laurie was proud of him. But that would soon come to an end......... Months later, Laurence was caught on the streets and arrested. Laurie said "That was the last straw" and vowed to never let him come home. He was alone. He had nothing left. He even thought about killing himself countless times. But he decided to turn his life around... With rapping. He started writing raps in his cell, and shared them with the other prisoners. He was soon liked, even by the guards. For good behaviour, Laurence was released 2 years later. He rented a little apartment. He decided to share his music with the world. He started rap battling on the streets and became very popular. People kept telling him to stop being a bumb freestyler on the street, and start making mixtapes. After a while, he did go with that. His first mixtape was unsuccessful. He was thinking to just quit music after that. He was missing key components in his music: feeling and soul. He put all of that in his second mixtape. It was great, as many people enjoyed it. A record label was looking to sign him. He did sign a contract. A few weeks later, he would rap in his first concert. He was nervous, but would go through it. It was a hit. Many people were talking about him. He started making music and was put on TV. His music was put in many Music Channels, and was in many of the music countdowns. His popularity soon grew into fame. He went under the name "Lau the G". Later he met Shiela, who he fell in love with. They had a daughter named Cindy. One day he was walking on the street when he saw Cuco rapping. He said he had some skills. He signed Cuco in his own record label named "Raw Rap Records". Cuco became featured in many of his songs, and he helped bring many people to Raw Rap Records. Later, Lau the G was given his own building for him and all of his employees. He now looks for the best unrecognised rappers in Goat City and signs them. He is now a loved rapper and makes great music with Cuco. Lau the G has been in the war in Highland Park. He along with everyone else have been moved to Mafian Library, then hid out on The Valkryie. This is around the time where he has been going wild. The first time he went wild, he started slashing out at the civies. The second time, he sneaked out in the middle of the night and stole Jenny's Phantom. He misused the Phantom and accidentaly hurt himself. He managed to get back to the ship right before he passed out and almost died. After he got treatment from Ubu, he couldn't control himself anymore and handed his sword to Cuco to kill him. After he started going psycho, he grabbed the sword from Cuco and stabbed himself, to protect everyone else. The sword went through his heart and killed him. During his time in Otherworld, Lau has trained with King Kai and learned a few techniques. Unfortunately, he hasn't shared them yet. He was brought back to life by a wish from the Namekian Dragon Balls. After his halo was gone, he came back to Earth and flew to the Valkryie. He celebrated. He went back to his house to enjoy a move along with his friends. The violent scenes in the movie triggered his evil form, making him flee to Raw Rap Records. John and Cuco followed him. They told him about the civies destroying it and how Chloe and James are still missing. This caused him to go wild. A photo of them flew out of his pocket and was burned. It calmed him down. He went back to his home after hiring John, acting like nothing happened. After he kicked everyone out, he followed Cuco who was walking with Jenny and asked him to help him find his kids. The two flew off and it is unknown where they went. He found James and made him rest at his house. He met up with the others at the Cave of Two Lovers where he met the sages. He went to the Lookout to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but it is unknown if that will happen soon due to the fact that one of the sages are attacking the Nukepei Apartments! After witnessing Chloe's death, he lost all control. He started lashing out at the sage, using one brutal attack after another. Wrath is the name the personality took. He noticed James and it calmed him down. Misusing the Kaio-Ken made him pass out. Cuco returned him to his home. He woke up a bit later and flew to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He joined up with Bear, Aphida, Gagnam, Fasha, Florence and Jack. Fasha and Florence were the only ones who didn't use the Pendolem room. The first time they fought Cooler, Frieza, Cell and Broly. Wrath took over and fought Cooler. He destroyed him with help from Jack. The two then helped Gagnam fight Cell. The three helped Bear fight Broly but were destroyed by this Omega Blaster. The group then tried fighting Buu but Lau was absorbed and everyone else were destroyed by him. The group then made a plan that let them go in the Chamber for 7 days, which is the amount of time the Hell Gate will take to grow. Techniques *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Lau the G's blasts are dark blue in color. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. *'Tri-Beam'- Lau forms a triangle with his hands then fires a yellow blast. If he uses this too much, this causes great fatigue and he could possibly pass out. *'Afterimage Technique'- Lau the G moves so fast, that an image of him is left behind. This technique is good to know, as it can fool the enemy, and give the user an opening for a fatal blow. *'Big Bang Attack'- Lau the G opens his palm and fires a large blue ball of ki. When performing this technique, he yells out "BIG BANG ATTACK!" *'Kaio-Ken - '''This is a technique he learned from the great King Kai. This technique increases the user's speed, power, and ki. This technique is limitless, as Goku is shown to go x2, x3, x4, x10, and x20. Lau the G's limit is x3, but when he is in his psycho state, he forgets about his limit and pushes himself. *'Final Explosion'- A technique where the users turns there life force into energy. The user self destructs themself, making a large explosion that can be seen miles away. *'Final Flash'''- A golden energy wave that is charged in both hands then combined. If enough power is put into it, it is capable of destroying Earth. List Of Signed Rappers Cuco John Other Unimportant Employees If you wish to be an employee at Raw Rap Records, post a rap on the talk page and you might be accepted. Evil Form Lately, Lau the G has been going wild then losing memory. There are a few predictions, such as poison gas that controls him or Multiple Personality Disorder ,but nobody is really sure why he is acting up. This has been occurring to Bear and Jack as well. Gallery G Chain.png|Lau the G's chain Cane Sword.jpg|Lau the G's Cane Sword Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Lau the G Category:Warrior Class